The Tardy Boys and Team Avatar
by princessbinas
Summary: While sleeping, Team Avatar is sucked into The Tardy Boy's world. This is during Is That a Sick Cat in Your Backpack. Sorry but there isn't a category for this story available so it's stuck here.
1. Chapter 1

Princessbinas does not own The Tardy Boys Series (Todd Strasser owns The Tardy Boys) or A:TLA (Bryke owns A:TLA) but she owns the computer and the brain that made this crossover possible. Let's hope the Alien Cats don't toy with it cause she needs it to be top teen in High School.

Ya know the drill for Crossovers... READ THEM!

{Note}

* * *

{This takes place during Is that a Sick Cat in Your Backpack and while Team Avatar is in Fire Nation disguises.}

* * *

It was a cold winter morning and Leyton was laying on the floor next to Skinny Kitty.

"What on Earth are you doing?", Wade asked.

Wade was, of course you already knew, Leyton's fraternal twin brother. He was very smart, wasn't good looking, but knew when his brother was being stupid. Leyton was the one with the looks, but lacked the brain {He has monkeys in his skull}. TJ on the other hand was the little younger brother who was in Elementary School. Leyton let out a snore.

"Wake up you idiot!", Wade yelled.

"What?! Huh?! What was that for?!", Leyton said as he got up, "Why did you kick me?!"

"Because you aren't suppose to sleep on the floor you moron!", Wade said.

"Please stop calling me that!", Leyton yelled.

"Hey what's for breakfast?", TJ said as he yawned.

"Flutternutter Sandwiches... Again...", Leyton said moaning.

* * *

Aang and his friends were asleep dreaming of various things. They wondered how many stars were out there. Was there anything else besides the blackness and stars? Could things be different if there was? Out of nowhere a small portal opened. The snoring team was sucked in.

* * *

"Hurry up Leyton! We don't have time to pet every dog we walk across! We already got detention for bringing fur in once and we don't need Fibby's mom to come shout in are faces again!", Wade yelled as Leyton petted a large smelly dog.

"Coming! Why are you so bossy!", Leyton said pouting.

As they get closer to the school, TJ sees a pile of children... asleep in the middle of the road.

"Hey guys come and see this!", TJ yells and runs for the pile of children. Daisy is shocked to see it too and runs over to help.

"I thought only Leyton was this feeble minded enough to pull this off!", Wade said.

"Hey!", Leyton yells, "I am NOT that dumb to sleep on the road!"

"But you were dumb enough to sleep with your head in the urinal at school!", Wade said and Leyton blushes.

"I was five and I missed nap time!", Leyton said

One of the kids yawns. He looks a twelve year old.

"Um... guys I think one of them is waking up.", TJ said as the twelve year old got on his feet and RUBBED his backside in his sleep and laid down. The Tardy Boys get a disturbed look on their face. The twelve year old seems to be snoring the loudest.

"Let's carry them into the school. Hopefully this is a good excuse.", Wade says picking up one of the kids. TJ gets one of them and Leyton grabs two of them and they drag them to the school and Daisy helps him. One of the kids Leyton was carrying was mumbling about food eating people.

"Okay. It appears one of them is having a nutty dream! It seems like Leyton's mud pie dream.", TJ said in a chuckling matter.

At the School With No Name, Ulna Mandible was shrieking to Assistant Principle Snout, who of course could not live without Latex Gloves, Masks, and Foam Ear plugs, about furry animals being on school grounds. When the Tardy Boys walked up to Assistant Principal Snout. TJ give Daisy one of the kids and heads for the Elementary School.

"What's your excuse this time?", Snout asked them.

"We found these strange kids sleeping in the middle of the road. We thought we should bring them here so they wouldn't get ran over.", Wade said.

"Your excused for now.", Snout said as the Tardy Boys and Daisy enter and Ulna continues to shriek at Snout.

"We should set them down in the nurses office.", Daisy said and the group drags the kids into the Ms. Take's office {She is the nurse}.

Once in the nurse's office, one of the kids stirs. It's the twelve year old. He moans and rubs his eye.

"Morning Sokka...", As the kid rubs his eye. When the blur clears away he sees he is looking at Wade. The kid jumps back.

"Who are you!", He said.

"I am Wade Tardy. This is my idiotic twin brother Leyton. My younger brother TJ is at the Elementary School right now. And this is our friend Daisy. We found you guys sleeping in the middle of the road and brought you here so you wouldn't get run over or worse."

"Hey I am not an idiot!", Leyton yelled.

"I don't remember sleeping on a road! I was sleeping in the forest camping!", The boy said.

"What's your name?", Daisy said.

"Aang."

"Odd name. this is Ms. Take the nurse. Your in the nurse's office right now by the way.", Wade said, "So who are your friends?"

"This is Sokka, Katara, and Toph.", Aang said gesturing to each of them.

Al-lan walks in.

"Hey so where were you guys? You missed first period!", Al-lan said. He was the Tardy Boy's alien paranoid friend. He was wearing tin foil and dog tags.

"What in the world are you wearing?", Aang asked.

"I am wearing this to protect myself from aliens.", Al-lan said.

Aang just tilts his head looks confused.

"No don't eat me you giant banana! I will make you feel bad.", Sokka says in his sleep. Everyone just laughs which wakes everyone else up.

"What's so funny?", Sokka says then realizes where they where, "WHERE ARE WE DID WE GET CAPTURED AGAIN?! ARE WE IN A FIRE NATION PRISON?!"

"Calm down everyone! I will explain.", Wade said.

After trying to tell the ones who just woke up what happened they realize, this isn't the Fire Nation.

"What's the Fire Nation?", Daisy asks.

"Seriously you don't know?!", Sokka said, "It's only the most ruthless, no mercy giving, war waging civilization in the world!"

Daisy goes wide eyed at hearing that. She of course was a peace loving hippie child.

"That sounds terrible! But I haven't heard about it. I feel really bad for what damage they might have caused.", Daisy said shedding a tear.

"Can we see a map?", Sokka asks.

Moments later Wade comes back with a map and shows them {It shows the Seven Continents you know}.

"What?! I never seen these land forms on the maps! Where is the Water Tribes?! Where's the Earth Kingdom?! No Fire Nation!?", Sokka says looking everywhere on the map including behind.

"Your looking at the Seven Continents. You know: North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, Africa, and Australia.", Wade said.

"We have never heard of those.", Katara said look very confused.

"I agree with Sugar Queen!", Toph said.

Sokka pulls out his map of the world.

" I will show you that map is wrong! Look.", Sokka said pointing to each location, "Air Nomads, Water Tribes, Fire Nation, and Earth Kingdom."

"Dude! That is just a fantasy map!", Wade said, "This is a real map!"

"No! This is!", Sokka said shoving the map in Wade's face.

"Guys stop fighting!", Aang said trying to stop the chaos. They won't stop so he Airbends his voice, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Everyone blinks. Papers are blown everywhere and the door is slammed shut. Daisy and Leyton's hair is messed up

"Woah! That... Was... Awesome!", Al-lan said, "He shut the doors without touching it! And the papers are everywhere!"

"Calm down Al-lan.", Wade said, and Al-lan looks like he is about to say something else. "And no, he does not have Telekinesis."

Everyone just stares at Al-lan. Sokka shakes his head.

"Wait. I just thought of something. They have maps that don't look like are's, he slammed the doors and made papers go al over the place, and they never seen our maps.", Al-lan said trying figure something out. "They are from ANOTHER PLANET!"

Wade face palms.

"Dude! Have you been reading too much Alien stories again? That's worse than Leyton's theory that you can grow toilets from trees!"

"Well how else can explain?", Al-lan said.

"They might just be hallucinating!", Wade said.

"Hey! I haven't hit the cactus juice in months and I know it's out of my head!", Sokka said.

Wade face palms again.

"Dude! You should know better!", Wade said.

"Okay. Let me ask them something.", Al-lan said, "Wade is being stubborn. If you are okay with it, can you show us what you can do?"

"Should we Sokka?", Katara whispers.

"As long this is not the Fire Nation it should be alright.", Sokka whispers.

"Okay here it goes.", Katara says as she bends the water out of the toilet. She swings the water all around gaining a lot of amazement. She the turns the water into ice then back into water and returns the water to the toilet. Everyone claps.

"Your turn Toph.", Katara says.

Toph bends the tiles and the metal that is in the room. This impresses everyone even more.

"Go for it Twinkle Toes!", Toph says punching Aang to the ground. Everyone stares at Toph.

"What?! It's how I show affection... Or annoyance...", Toph says glaring at Sokka.

Aang gets up and forms his Air Scooter and rides all over the place, even the ceiling. Then he bends the water out of the toilet and plays in it by submerging himself in it and made it look like an octopus. Everyone laughs. He returns it to the toilet then does Earthbending. He launches Sokka into the ceiling with Earthbending. Sokka dangles from the ceiling.

"AANG!", Sokka yells, "GET ME DOWN!"

Aang uses suction and Airbends Sokka out of the ceiling. Sokka has a rather sour face.

"Can he do anything?", Al-lan says pointing to Sokka.

"No. He is basically the Idea guy, the Complaining guy, the Meat and Sarcasm guy, and the guy with a boomerang.", Katara says.

"Are convinced now Wade?", Al-lan said in a snarky tone.

Wade sighs and nods in defeat.

Aang's head band falls off. It turns out he didn't secure it well and became loose when he was bending. He scrambles to put it back on.

"Wait I saw something. Are you hiding something?", Leyton said, "I saw a glimpse of it when your head band fell off!"

"I thought you had that thing secure before we went to bed!", Sokka whispered into Aang's ear. Aang blushes.

"Well? What's underneath that head band?", Wade said giving an intimating look. Aang sighs and takes it off. They see his arrow. They go in shock.

"Who let you get tattoos?! It's illegal for kids under eight-teen to get them with out parental consent!", Wade said, "Oh Principal Stratemeryer and Assistant Principle Snout are gonna kill you! Hopefully you can hide it! Please tell me you got permission!"

"You could say permission cause you get them when you master Airbending you earn them to show you mastered it.", Aang said sheepishly. Leyton becomes dumb found. Wade sighs in relief that at least he had some sort of okay.

"You will just have to tell them you got the okay then.", Wade said.

"The okay for what?", a voice said.

Everyone turns around. Fibby is standing there, the daughter of Ulna Mandible.

"Hello there Ms. Mandible! What brings you up here?", Ms. Take said.

"It's gym time for me and you now what my mom said. I am allergic to gym.", Fibby said. She spots Aang's tattoo. "Why on Earth does he have a tattoo?"

Wade starts explaining. This is going to be a long day.

When the Tardy Boys with Sokka and Aang go to gym they look around the locker room. Katara and Toph went to the girls locker room with Daisy.

"This is the boy's locker room!", Leyton said extending his arms. Sokka sniffs the air. He cringes.

"What is that smell?!", Sokka says pinching his nose.

"That is our WORST ARCH ENEMY EVER'S locker. He has an entire aisle to himself and we nicknamed it _The Aisle of Death_ cause in Barton Slugg's locker is the Mother of all Toe Cheese. No it's not the type you eat. It comes from his feet!", Wade said. Sokka and Aang cringe.

"Did I just hear you make fun of my feet?!", A voice said. And right there in front of them was Barton Slugg.

"No we were just explaining the smell that Sokka smelled!", Leyton said going on the defense.

"Well you better have not been making fun of them.", Barton said in a threatening tone. He ignores Aang and Sokka disgust of the smelly trail he left. Aang bends the trail away.

In the gym, it was a free day. Aang decided to show boat his Airbending having many people crowd around. Sokka threw his boomerang around. Katara showed her Waterbending to some kids as well. Toph complained about the floor being wooden and that she couldn't see. She managed to find tiles and bended those getting some attention. As a prank, Aang Airbended Barton into the air and he landed on his butt. Everyone laughs.

"What?! How?! Your going to pay for that!", Barton said and started to chase him.

"Aang what did you do?!", Sokka said.

"I messed with Barton.", Aang said sheepishly. Wade face palmed and Leyton cheered him on. Aang ran into the dusty equipment and began to sneeze and slammed against the ceiling and fell down. Barton snickered at that.

"So dust makes you sneeze and sneezing makes you go flying off huh? Well you better watch your back now cause something will happen.", Barton said.

In Ms. Fitt's social studies class Team Avatar was curious about what goes on here. Leyton was asleep, and Wade was jotting note. Barton grabbed a feather and covered it in black pepper, he walked up to Aang when Ms. Fitt wasn't looking and tickled his nose with it. Aang started to sneeze and went to the ceiling and fell down. The sneeze unleashed a viscous wind blowing the notes away and woke up Leyton. Ms. Fitt turned around to actually see the whole sneezing incident.

"Really Barton?! What was that for?!", Aang said.

"You pranked me so I pranked you back.", Barton said.

"Barton Slugg! You have detention for disturbing class and bothering another student!", Ms. Fitt said filling out an office referral, "Take this up and wait to be spoken with."

Barton grumbles. Even though he found something to torture Aang with, he also found a quick way for detention.

When the Tardy Boys got home they showed Team Avatar would be staying. They saw the broken bicycles, smashed skateboards, bent Razor scooters, partly burned sofas, and plenty of broken toilets that made Team Avatar cringe. Some of the toilets had trees in them which Aang and Sokka found so ridiculous they laughed.

"Well this is our cat Skinny Kitty!", TJ said holding the scruffy cat.

"He looks so cute!", Aang said babying and snuggling the cat. Katara cooed at it. Sokka and Toph walked away from the mushiness being made over the cat.

"You guys are giving me the oogies!", Sokka said immaturely. Wade shot an annoyed look at him.

"Well want to come to RePete's Cat Palace to pick up some more special cat food. Want to come?", Leyton said.

"Sure.", Aang said.

"The rest of us are staying here!", Sokka said. Katara having no choice complies with Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

{There are some direct quotes from the book 'Is That a Sick Cat in Your Backpack' in this chapter}

_Thought_

{Note}

* * *

As the group neared RePete's Cat Palace with Barton, Al-lan, Aang, and Daisy, Daisy was amazed how there was a whole place for cats, Leyton being dumb as usually, and Aang was excited to see what was inside. As they entered, Daisy ran to the top floor to see what was up there, while Barton and Wade went to RePete to settle is beauty a talent {Also he was picking up Tinker Bell}, and Leyton ran to get the cat food. Aang just stayed out of it admiring the cat orange cat near him. Daisy screamed and ran out crying.

"Gee", Al-lan said, "The last time she was that upset is when we were dissecting worms in science."

Aang cringed at that.

Leyton returned with the food.

Customers started pinching their noses and left like wild Hog-Monkeys.

"Where is everyone going? And what in the world is that smell?!", RePete said.

"Just some random smell that comes and goes as it pleases", Barton said pushing the question off like it was nothing.

Al-lan studied the orange cat on the purple pillow that was on the shelf. It's yellow eyes didn't look natural. Leyton and Wade asked if beauty was a talent {During this you know the orange cat's eyes were glued to Tinker Bell}.

"I don't see why beauty should count as a-", RePete said.

The cat turned to RePete and hissed, and it's eye glowed. Aang and Al-lan saw this.

"RePete?", Wade said.

"Huh?", RePete said in a dazed tone. His eyes were glazed over as if he were under a spell.

"You started to say that you didn't see why beauty should count as a talent as a... then stopped.", Wade said.

RePete quickly glanced at the cat.

"I was going to say that I don't see why beauty... shouldn't count as a talent.", RePete said.

"Woah hang on! You were about to say the opposite of that!", Al-lan said.

Barton celebrated with Tinker Bell.

"She is going to win!", Barton said in a happy tone.

Al-lan saw the cat smile.

Leyton starts wagering Barton about another cat that could come up something better than beauty which Barton disagrees with cause beauty is a talent in the contest.

On the way home Al-lan tried to explain what he and Aang saw.

"What about you Leyton?", Al-lan said.

"Snirt.", Leyton said.

"What", Al-lan and Aang said simultaneously.

"It's snirt. This is dirty gray snow. It's a combination of snow and dirt... snirt.", Leyton said with a grin.

"Let me guess. This is another made up word?", Wade said.

"Makes sense huh?", Leyton said.

"No, it doesn't...", Aang said in a informative tone.

"People don't go around and combined random words to make new ones! If they did we would end up with a vocabulary mess!", Wade snapped.

"Hey! We were talking about that orange cat! Did you guys even notice what happened to RePete?", Aang said.

"Of course we did! It made no sense!", Wade said.

"He was going to say no but changed his answer!", Al-lan said.

"And want to know why?", Aang said.

"No body can see anybody change their minds! It goes on in their heads!", Wade said.

"So didn't see what that cat did to him?", Aang said.

"It stared at Repete and it's eyes glowed!It was controlling RePete's mind!", Al-lan said.

"Let me guess... It's an alien cat!", Wade said.

"We are dead on serious!", Al-lan said.

"You think aliens are everywhere! You think they are in cars. In the snow. They are on rooftops. Oh look one goes by!", Leyton said in a mocking tone.

"How can you joke about that?! Your parents were kidnapped by them! Not to mention, Aang and his friends are from another human baring world that have awesome powers!", Al-lan said.

"That's different. Like we said, you think aliens are everywhere.", Leyton said brushing it off like it was nothing again.

"See ya tomorrow.", Al-lan said heading home.

"If you aren't kidnapped by aliens!", Leyton teased.

"Let's go see what we can buy for dinner. We got two dollars left.", Wade said.

Minute later they leave with a large loaf of bread.

"Can't believe it's Flutternutter Sandwiches again!", Wade said face palming and moaning.

"I will pass if it's meat. I don't eat meat.", Aang said.

"Don't worry. It's not meat.", Wade said.

Once they got home Wade told them it was Flutternutter Sandwiches again much to everyone but Team Avatar's dismay {They never had it}.

"Tastes like Blubbered Seal Jerky.", Sokka said.

"Kinda tastes like nuts.", Aang said.

"Tastes like some of the food my parents serve.", Toph says.

"More like Sea Prunes.", Katara said making Aang stick out his tongue in disgust at that comment remembering the awful taste of Sea Prunes.

"Are you okay Aang?', Wade asked.

"Let's say I am not fond of Sea Prunes.", Aang said cringing.

Leyton passed on dinner. And when no one was around he ate some Nutricat Deluxe after giving Skinny Kitty his. Afterwards Wade was surprised Skinny Kitty ate half the bag again {You know Leyton helped out}.

"Did you find out if he has any talents?", Wade asked.

"Forget it! This cat can't do doodley-squat!", Leyton brushed off.

Skinny kitty started gagging and wheezing.

Leyton was freaked out about it and everyone else was disturbed. Wade started whispering to Leyton.

"Doodley-squat?", Leyton said out loud causing Skinny Kitty to scream and choking.

"Stop torturing him!", Wade yelled and dragged Leyton into the kitchen.

From in the living room they could hear Leyton burp.

The next morning the kids went to the school for Bring Your Pet to School Day.

Leyton carried Skinny Kitty in a carrier, Daisy held Wheezy, Al-lan was carrying a small tank with Kermit the hermit crab. Al-lan explains his' crab's talent of losing it's legs which Sokka frowns at. They saw RePete get out of his car.

"Now what is he doing here?", Al-lan said.

"I don't know but let's keep are guard up.", Sokka said {Aang told his friends everything and they believed much to Wade's annoyance}.

Snout ranted on how they were late but was stopped when he heard it was Saturday.

"May I help you?", Snout asked.

"I'm here for Bring Your Pet to School Day.", RePete said.

'_How could he know about that?_', Aang thought.

"I'm sorry. Bring Your Pet to School Day is only for the-", Snout said but was stopped the same way RePete was {The glowing eyes and the low hiss coming from the orange cat}.

'_It's happening again! At least Katara and Sokka saw it. I know Toph could feel the changes and hear the hiss._', Aang thought.

"Hello?", Al-lan said.

"Huh?", Snout said and has glazed eyes.

"You were saying that Bring Your Pet to School Day was just for... and you stopped.", Wade said. Snout glances at the cat for a second.

"I was going to say Bring Your Pet to School Day for the students and Cat palace owners with gray ponytails.", Snout said.

"That makes no sense!", Sokka yells, "My plans make more sense than that!"

"Hey loud mouth you might want to shut up!", Toph says shoving Sokka down to the ground.

"Did you see that?! It happened again but with Snout this time! The proof is in what happened! Sokka pretty much summed it up by saying it made no sense!", Al-lan said.

Leyton, Wade, and Daisy grinned while Team Avatar had fear in their eyes.

"I am serious! Look! Our friends saw it happen!", Al-lan said pointing to the trembling kids {Toph was not trembling}.

"We did.", Sokka said.

"Cat mind control? Oh please!", Wade said with a smirk.

"Not cat mind control! I am serious have you ever in you lives seen a cat's eyes glow?", Al-lan said.

"Should we tell them about the Avatar State then?", Aang whispered.

"Not a good idea. We except Wade, Daisy, and Leyton are peeing our pants over this cat mid control thing!", Sokka whispered back.

"That cat is NOT from our planet! There is only one place in the entire universe where they teach mind control and that's at the planet Hocus in the Pocus Galaxy!", Al-lan said, "Find don't believe me! And what ever you do, DON'T look into that cat's eyes!"

Al-lan walked up to a scared Team Avatar.

"You guys believe me?"

"Are you kidding? We saw Snout get brainwashed by a cat! We are peeing our pants!", Sokka said.

"What he means is that we do believe you. Aang told us everything when you came back with the cat food.", Katara said, "And Sokka is the only one literally peeing his pants."

"Thanks guys.", Al-lan said, "And thank you Aang for being the one who stood up for me."

"No problem.", Aang said in his usually cheerful voice.

When the got in they saw a huge crowd surrounding Barton and his cat Tinker Bell.

"Look who is sitting next to Tinker Bell!", Al-lan said pointing to the orange cat.

"That's going to be trouble.", Sokka said.

Baton walked up to the kids.

"Hey! Notice anything different?

"You combed your hair?"

"Nope."

"Five out of four people have trouble with fractions?"

"Not that. Way off."

"Then what?", Wade said.

"My feet.", Barton said. He was wearing bags to contain the odor in.

They try to explain why it's a bad idea to go around wearing bags on his feet for the rest of his life. Skinny Kitty caught sight of the orange cat. The orange cat did a very harsh hiss at Skinny kitty. The all of the sudden they hear shrieking and shouting coming from Fibby and Ulna over her cat. Then without a trace, Skinny kitty is missing along with Barton.

"Our cat has been catnapped!", Leyton said.

Snout went to the speakers to alert everyone of the catnapping and tells everyone that Olga the janitor is locking the doors. They try to convince Snout to search Barton.

"That would violate their privacy. You only think your cat was stolen. It could have ran off, lost, or stolen by the Inviso Aliens from C-Thru in the Transparent Galaxy.", Snout said.

Team Avatar face palms at the lame information cause it doesn't help them.

"How do you know about the Inviso Aliens?", Al-lan said pointing a finger at Snout.

"Everyone knows of them.", Snout says leaving a brain fried Team Avatar.

"Let's look for him ourselves.", Wade said.

For the next hours Team Avatar and the Tardy Boys ask everyone and it turns out fruitless. The doors unlock and people leave. They rant on how Barton catnapped Skinny Kitty and try to prove him guilty. As Barton was about to leave Leyton said, "Doodley-squat!"

There was hacking, coughing, you name it coming out of Barton's backpack. Moments later Skinny Kitty makes a nice hairball in his backpack. Daisy holds him while Barton examines the damage in his bag. It turns out there is no explanation how he got into the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

{Note}

'_Thought_'

_**'Letter from the cat spy Scratchy (the orange cat)/Catmander Claw'**_

* * *

The next day it was bitter cold and everyone had to bundle up more than usual. Aang used an Airbending technique to keep himself warm. He was used to the cold from living in the mountains and spending a century in an iceberg. Katara and Sokka were also use to it from growing up at the South Pole. Toph was used to this weather from all the flying and moderate winters in the Earth Kingdom.

"How can you guys stand the cold?", Wade asked.

"We grew up in some colder climates.", Sokka said.

Once they got to RePete's they saw Daisy marching back and forth with a sign saying 'Caging cats is cruel'.

"Are you okay?", Katara asked.

"I a-a-a-m-m c-cold.", Daisy said.

"Maybe this will help.", Katara said and used her Waterbending to help her get warm.

"I-t-t f-feels a-a little b-b-etter.", Daisy said.

"You better come inside. Your going to freeze to death.", Sokka said.

"I c-c-an't, R-R-RePete d-d-d-doesn't want me in th-th-there.", Daisy said.

"That's nonsense. He wouldn't want you to freeze!", Toph said.

"You b-b-better ask f-f-first.", Daisy said as the group went inside.

"Excuse me? Our friend is outside and she is the one with the sign about cats and cages and she is in desperate need of warmth. Is it okay if she can come in?", Aang said.

"She's hurting my business. Why-", RePete said then the orange cat intervened. It's eyes glowed and it hissed. Wade heard it and saw the cat doing it's mind control.

"RePete?", Leyton said.

"Huh?", Repete and his eyes were reglazed.

"You were saying Daisy was hurting your business! Which is understandable- Ow! Katara!", Sokka said but got hit in the back of the head by Katara who had an annoyed look.

"No it's fine. Please bring her in here before she freezes anymore.", Repete said.

Aang went to go bring in Daisy and used Airbending to blast the snow of her and dry her off. RePete was shocked at what the kid did. The orange cat saw this too and plotted. RePete handed all the kids Hot Chocolate. Katara Waterbends her Hot Chocolate into her mouth.

"Thank you for letting me in. I love cats and I can't stand them being in cages.", Daisy said.

"You think they are unhappy?", RePete said.

"I can't imagine that any cat in a cage could be-", Daisy said but the cat once again intervened. It's eyes glowed once more and let out a hiss. Daisy's eyes became glazed.

"Hello?", Aang said waving his hand in her face like a little kid.

"Huh?", Daisy said.

"You said that you can't imagine that any cat in a cage could be... and stopped.", Wade said.

"I was saying I can't imagine that any cat in a cage could be... happier than those cats upstairs.", Daisy said.

"I think we should go.", Wade said.

"But we haven't finished our Hot Chocolate!", Leyton and Sokka whined.

Wade and Aang took a good look at the cat. It's eyes glowed and let out a hiss.

"You will obey my orders.", a voice said.

"Who said that?", Aang said, "Who's there?"

"No! I won't obey!", Wade said.

"Won't obey what and I didn't hear anything.", Leyton said.

The two manage to get away from the cat.

"We have to leave now!", Wade said and dragged Sokka and Leyton out of the store.

Aang dragged Daisy out, and Katara ran off to get the cat food. Daisy look aimlessly at the sky {Like how Sokka did when he was on cactus juice}.

"Are you alright?", Aang asked.

"Why?", Daisy asked.

"Don't you want your sign?", Sokka said handing it to her.

"This isn't mine.", Daisy said.

"But you brought it here for your protest.", Wade said.

"Cats like being in cages.", Daisy said.

Katara comes back with the cat food.

"Al-lan was right all along!", Wade said, "There is something wrong with that cat!"

"What makes ya think that?", Leyton said.

"It stared into Daisy's eyes and made her stop protesting.", Wade said.

"How do you YOU know?", Leyton said in a snarky tone.

"Because it stared into our eyes.", Wade said gesturing to himself and Aang, "And almost got us to obey it's orders."

Leyton gave a funny look. Team Avatar knew if the cat got a hold of Aang, that means trouble.

"It SPOKE to you?!", Leyton said.

"In our minds.", Wade said.

"So your saying it used it's Alien Space Cat Mind Control on you two? This is bad! We can't let that cat get Aang!", Sokka said.

"There is no such thing as Alien Space Cat Mind Control. There is no such thing as alien cats. The inhabitants of Planet Hiss in the Feline Galaxy are a friendly race. The Hisstorians are not not planning to take over Earth and enslave all humans. The rumors of a surprise attack are completely false.", Daisy said in a monotone.

"This doesn't make any sense. She sounds like she is telling a lie but yet the vibrations being given off make it sound true.", Toph said placing her hand on the ground.

"See no such thing!", Leyton said.

"Listen we have planned attacks before on the Fire Nation and we never said anything on those lines! We are even smart enough NOT to say something THAT stupid that could give it away!", Sokka said throwing his arms in the air.

Have you even heard of the Hisstorians in the Feline Galaxy?", Wade said.

"No.", Leyton said.

"How could Daisy even know this stuff unless that cat planted it in her brain?", Wade said.

"I don't know. Daisy how do you know about Planet Hiss and the Hisstorians?", Leyton asked.

Daisy repeats the same monotone and lines.

"See?", Wade said.

The next morning the Tardy Boys and Team Avatar got ready for skating day. They waited for Daisy but she didn't show up. Aang managed to keep everyone warm with his Airbending. After a few minutes they decided to go without her. Along the way Al-lan caught up.

"Where's your skates?", Al-lan asked.

"We are going to rent some.", Wade said.

"So where's Daisy?", Al-lan asked.

"We think she is under an Alien Space Cat Mind Control.", Wade said. Al-lan gets a shocked look on his face.

"So ya believe me now?", Al-lan said.

"Yes. Yesterday at Repete's. Me and Aang saw it. That cat took control over Daisy's mind and almost got mine and Aang's.", Wade said.

"Did Daisy say anything afterwards?", Al-lan asked.

"Yea. She did. And it made no sense! She kept saying 'There is no such thing as Alien Space Cat Mind Control. There is no such thing as alien cats. The inhabitants of Planet Hiss in the Feline Galaxy are a friendly race. The Hisstorians are not not planning to take over Earth and enslave all humans. The rumors of a surprise attack are completely false.' and that's it.", Sokka said.

"Oh no! They ARE planning to attack Saturday and enslave humans!", Al-lan said.

"No they aren't. Daisy said it was false and they were friendly.", Leyton said receiving a punch in the back from Toph.

"Leyton if you were planning a surprise attack would you want someone to know?", Wade said.

"You know we are kinda are planing an invasion against the Fire Nation to end the war. So we know what NOT to say. And we don't go around saying the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe is going to surrender and the attack day of the eclipse is false. That is what moron would say. So the cat is a complete moron!", Sokka said.

"Like he said.", Leyton said.

"So it makes sense now. They don't want us to know they are going to to attack us. Right?", Wade said.

"Yea.", Leyton said.

"Then we will stop them.", Sokka said.

"And we can use our bending to send them on the run! Oh they won't see it coming!", Toph said punching her fist into her palm, "Let's go kick some alien feline butt!"

* * *

'**_To: Catmander Claw_**

**_From: Cat Spy Scratchy_**

**_I have news your going to have a hairball over. It turns out there is a new set of human species here. They look like the same dimwitted humans but have powers. I saw one control winds and another control liquids. They might be experiments from the cats on this planet. Also there is a blind girl. I know she is weak cause she can't see so she will definetly not be a threat. And that Purrvian flea bag will be gone before he knows it! And see ya_****_ soon!_**'

* * *

At the skating rink the kids go into the locker room.

"Have you seen Daisy?", Wade asked.

"I feel her vibrations. She is coming.", Toph said.

Daisy walked in with a fuzzy pink sweater and plaid wool skirt.

The kids begin asking questions to see if Daisy was alright and all that. Barton walked in with his feet still in the bags. He sighed in defeat and took them off. The other kids pinched their nose and left. Aang Airbended a small Air Dome to keep the smell out. Daisy who was still outside the dome before he could get to her, sneezed.

"Look!", Wade said. Daisy's eyes were unglazed.

"What's going on? Where am I? Why am I wearing this?", Daisy asked.

Aang grabs her and gets her into the Air Dome and they go outside.

"What's the last thing you remember?", Wade asked.

"I remember sipping Hot Chocolate and then that cat stared at me. What's going on?", Daisy said.

They figured out the Mind Control doesn't work when Barton's toe cheese is around. They explain what happened after the cat stared at her and how it almost got Wade and Aang. Also told her the cat was from another planet and about the attack Saturday.

* * *

'**_To: Scratchy_**

**_From: Claw_**

**_Super humans huh? I know cats have not developed genetic engineering yet. We are years from that. I have done research and turns out there are other human baring Earths. Have you heard of the Earth planet Elemental in the Element Galaxy? They have natural born Elemental powers like the ones you explained. They are a threat cause they train in this art. But like their other human cousins they are dimwitted and are the most under developed in technology. They haven't even invented a store for cat. They also have some people that resistance are to Alien Mind Control like the so called Avatar. And you don't want to get into a fight with him/her. I have heard that the Avatar is the most powerful human there. So be__ cautious._**'

* * *

The kids head to RePete's Cat Palace for the Catalent Contest. They find a note.

"Let's go!", Wade said and the head for the School With No Name.

They hear humming from the sky.

"Their here! Let's hurry! Inside!", Sokka said getting everyone in.

"It's the Hisstorian Catships! We have to get to the gym now!", Al-lan said and they head for the gym door.

"Let's look inside. Be quite, we don't want to alert anyone we are here.", Sokka whispers. All of them look inside and see people standing in rows and the orange cat teaching the other cats how to use the Mind Control.

"We're too late!", Katara whispers.

"We have to stop them!", Aang whispers, "Toph what can you feel?"

"I feel small vibrations from the ones under the Mind Control. They are waiting for orders. And yes. The cat is teaching the others. If I am correct, if it uses staring, blind people should not be affected.", Toph whispers, "Let's make a list of weaknesses for it."

"We know certain smells can break it, and doesn't affect blind people.", Wade said.

"Quick question. Are you blind yourself?", Leyton asks.

"Yes. But I see with Earthbending by feeling the vibrations. That' why I could detect Daisy was coming and what's going on in there.", Toph said.

"If that cat continues teach those other cats how to take over minds they will spread the secret on until every cat in the world knows about it!", Al-lan said, "We need to get to Barton's feet an release the terrible smell."

"Whoever does it has to get face to face with those feet.", Wade said.

"You mean face to feet or nose to toes?", Leyton said.

"Won't they stop us?", Daisy said.

"We need a diversion.", Wade said.

"If we are going to make one shouldn't we wait for Art Class?", Leyton said.

"Oh! Oh, oh!", Sokka said waving his hand in the air like a five year old.

"What?", Wade said

"I got it! This is what we need to do. Six of us will go in there in two teams of three. They can't chase two groups at once. Toph, you and Katara go and get mud. And lots of it. You will need bendables to keep the cats at bay. Wade, you, Daisy, and Al-lan try to keep the cats away from the petrified people in rows. They need to be accessible for when Aang and Leyton go in to unleash the stench. Aang, your going to help by bending the smell away so Leyton can unleash it without killing himself in the stench.", Sokka said.

"Wow. For an immature guy, you sure are go at planning.", Wade said impressed.

"So we have to go nose to toes!?", Leyton said.

"At least I can bend the smell away. You won't smell a thing.", Aang said.

Wade drags Leyton away so he can talk to him.

"Good boy!", Wade said after the conversation was done.

"Let's go!", Wade said.

They wait for Katara and Toph to return with mud. They have gathered four gallons of mud. Once Katara and Toph had 2 gallons each, everyone but Aang and Leyton entered. The cats peed where they sat when they saw Katara and Toph bending. The cats tried to get Toph but they saw she was blind. They found their first weakness, the mind control DOESN'T work on blind people. The cats aimed for Sokka. Sokka tried to fight it, but ended up fainting from over whelming. Aang and Leyton entered and headed for Barton's feet. The cats aimed for Wade, Al-lan, and Daisy. They fall under control. Aang saw the cats aim for Katara.

"Aang, the bags aren't here, but I know where we can get some toe cheese! Barton's locker!", Leyton said.

Aang was not paying attention he saw the cats fail at getting Katara which Aang was relieved at.

"Let's hurry.", Aang said.

Soon enough the cats surrounded them both. At least Toph and Katara could not be touched which unveiled to the cats a second weakness, it doesn't work on Benders.

They tried getting Leyton's mind but failed do to Leyton having no brain. They tried to get Aang but failed too. The two dash off for the locker room.

"I need an Air Bubble so are noses don't fall off.", Leyton said and Aang whipped up an Air Dome.

Once at the locker Aang bended the sock due to how much water was in it. He sent it over head outside the Air Dome and eventually surrounded the sock in it's own dome and let the one surrounding Leyton and himself dissipate. Outside the window the space crafts have landed.

"We better hurry!", Aang said.

"Stop it right there!", Olga said leaving the two boys frozen in their tracks, "What on Earth are you doing to that disgusting thing?"

"Bending it...", Aang said sheepishly.

"And where are taking that?", Olga said adjusting her broom.

"To save the people in the gym!", Leyton said.

"And leave it for me to clean up?

"We are trying to stop aliens from conquering he world!", Aang said.

"Please let us pass!", Leyton said.

"Over my dead body!", Olga said.

The two tried every way they could think off to get pass. Aang had an idea.

"Okay, Leyton. Stand right there.", Aang said.

Leyton stepped to where Aang told him and launched Leyton over Olga with Earthbending and made a landing pad with Airbending. Aang Airbended himself over Olga but she managed to trap them again. Skinny Kitty comes in and rubs against Olga and distracts her. The two boys hear a faint voice telling them to go save the world.

In the gym they are ambushed again. Katara is in line with the other controlled humans along with Sokka. Toph lays around unconscious.

"No!", Aang said getting mad.

"Calm down. We got something that will fix it.", Leyton said pointing to the disgusting sock.

"Oh right.", Aang said remembering.

Aang slices the sock with the mud lying around and created two halves and hands a racket and places a half on it. Aang takes the other half and bends it. The two wave the sock pieces under the noses of everyone including the unconscious Toph.

"Twinkle Toes! Out of all the foolish things to do to me, this is the most foolish!", Toph says launching him into the air and goes through the ceiling landing outside. After everyone was free from the mind control they all left except for the Tardy Boys and their friends.

Outside Aang is Airbending, Earthbending, and Waterbending the cats away. They recognize who he is from Claw and go on the offensive. The orange cat tries getting him again but it's the cat's funeral {Don't mess with his emotions or anything}. Aang goes resistant and launches the cats. The face you can picture is like 'Oh snap!' or 'What did we just do?' Their is a faint "RETREAT!" heard out of one the cats and they all head for the ships including Tinker Bell. Barton goes into a crying fit while they all try to comfort him. A small worm hold appears.

"It looks like your ride came. Hopefully we cross lives again some day.", Al-lan said.

"If you want you can come with us! Even though we don't have what you do but we do have wild times!", Sokka says.

"I am up for another adventure. Are you?", Leyton asked.

"Okay. Let's go!", Wade said as he, Leyton, Al-lan, Daisy, Barton, and Team Avatar hop in.

* * *

**_To be continued in a possible sequel._**


End file.
